Thinking of You
by Chikara Shone
Summary: ONESHOOT/Kau bilang aku harus tegar. Lalu sekarang, kemana aku harus pergi tanpa kau sebagai pedomanku. Pernah sekali, seseorang mengajakku melupakanmu, Bukankah itu juga hal yang kau mau, Sasuke?/SASUNARU/tanda minta maaf Saya u.u karena lama nggak update/Fic lain juga sangat telat gomeen /Gara-gara internet positif :3/Typo!/RnR Tjoiii ! *)


**Thinking of You**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto<strong>**Masashi Kishimoto, Thinking of You****Chikara Shone. **Romance, Hurt, Angst. Sasuke×Naruto, T untuk segalanya, Sebagai tanda minta maaf karena sudah lama tidak update. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan Author belaka, tidak untuk dikomersialkan. Bila ada tempat dan cerita yang sama, itu tidak disengaja. Tidak menerima flame.

Untuk diingat, cerita ini mengandung unsur Boys Love, Yaoi, Gay, Maho! Bila anda tidak menyukai harap keluar secepatnya.

Naruto PoV—

Cekidot:

* * *

><p>"Dobe, kita sudahi saja hubungan ini.. Sampai disini, aku ingin putus." Mendengar kalimat barusan, tanpa kusadari mataku langsung membulat dan kurasakan pandanganku kabur dengan sesuatu yang bening yang menutupi mataku.<p>

Mencoba tegar, akupun berkata " Ke—kenapa Sasuke? A—apa ada yang saa—salah dengan k—ku selama ini? Aku akan memperbaikinya Teme, aku akan menjadi lebih ba—baik,"

"Ini demi masa depan kita," Walaupun pandanganku kabur dengan air mata yang sudah menetes sejak tadi, namun aku masih bisa melihat kau mulai membalikkan badan memunggungiku, bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kau harus tegar," Dan kalimat itulah, kalimat terakhir yang kau ucapkan sebelum kau benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku.

"Sasukeee—"

.

Berkali-kali aku mencoba menghubungimu, mengirim teks padamu, namun tak satupun yang kau balas. Bahkan saat aku mengganti nomor seluler ku pun dan mencoba menghubungi dirimu, kau juga tak membalas.

Aku hampir putus asa, setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, bahkan setiap detik, hanya dirimu yang aku pikirkan, aku ingin kau kembali, Sasuke. Menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Aku merindukanmu.

Kau bilang aku harus tegar. Lalu sekarang, kemana aku harus pergi tanpa kau sebagai pedomanku. Hanya menerka, Cuma itu yang aku bisa.

Pernah sekali, seseorang mengajakku melupakanmu, sebenarnya aku juga menginginkan hal itu, bila seperti ini terus saja membuatku rapuh dan perlahan musnah, lebih baik aku melupakanmu. Bukankah itu juga hal yang kau mau, Sasuke?

Namun entah kenapa, walaupun sudah berulangkali seseorang itu mengajakku pergi, tetap saja—"

Karena saat ku bersama orang itu, aku terus saja terpikir tentangmu, aku terus memikirkan dirimu.

Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Apa kau sudah menemukan hal yang kau sebut masa depan mu itu? Apa kau sekarang bahagia? Apa kah kau tak pernah sedikitpun memikrkanku? Apa kau juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat ini?

Aku bingung Sasuke, Kuharap kau disini, sedang menatapku, dan tinggal selamanya di sana. Aku harap kau kembali.

Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik, bila yang kudapatkan sebelumnya adalah yang terbaik. Sasuke, kau yang terbaik.. Namun itu dulu, sebelum kau pergi Sasuke. Heh!

Seseorang mencoba mencium bibirku, namun apa yang kurasa, kaulah yang menciumku. Aku sudah gila hingga beranggapan bahwa kaulah orang yang menciumku itu.

Seseorang mencoba mendekapku, namun apa yang kurasa, aku malah merasa jijik. Tubuhku ini Sasuke, hanya untuk dirimu, tak kan aku biarkan orang lain mendekapnya.

Kaulah yang terbaik Sasuke. Dan benar aku menyesal. Kenapa aku menyesal, memang apa yang aku lakukan sehingga membuatmu pergi. Namun aku tetap menyesal Sasuke, aku tahu kau pergi karena aku gagal membuatmu nyaman di sampingku. Aku menyesal Sasuke tidak bisa membuat dirimu betah di sebelahku.

Bagaimana mungkin ku biarkan dirimu pergi. Bila nyatanya kau sudah pergi sejak lama. Heh, hanya banyanganmu di pikirankulah yang tak akan aku biarkan pergi Sasuke. Itulah temanku setelah kau yang asli sudah pergi.

Kini aku telah belajar Sasuke, telah belajar untuk membuatmu nyaman, maka kembalilah Sasuke.

Karena saat bersama orang lain pun yang kupikirkan hanyalah dirimu, aku hanya terpikir oleh mu.

Akankah kau datang kembali dan menjemputku lagi? Datanglah Sasuke, aku sudah berubah, datanglah dan bawalah aku pergi. Aku ingin menatap matamu, dan tinggal selamanya di sisimu.

.

"Dobe?" Sekejap aku mendongakkan kepalaku dengan cepat, setelah mendengarkan suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku ini. Mungkinkah—

Mataku membulat dan pandanganku kabur dengan sesuatu yang bening yang menuutupi mataku. Bukan tangisan kepedihan seperti awal dia meninggalkanku, namun tangisan dari kebahagiaan berlebihan yang tak bisa aku ungkapkan. Buktinya, bibirku pun tersenyum dengan lebarnya.

"Te—teme, kau—" Aku tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku, tenggorokankanku penuh dengan teriakan kebahagiaan.

"Iya aku kembali." Dia tersenyum lembut ke arahku dan langsung mendekapku. Mungkinkah, berarti aku berhalis berubah, sehingga Sasuke kembali. Aku tidak perduli, yang aku perdulikan, Sasuke milikku sudah kembali dan aku akan berusaha untuk membuatnya nyaman di sampingku.

.

"Saat berpisah denganmu, aku merasakan hatiku remuk dan hancur. Berulang kali aku mencoba melupakanmu dengan pekerjaanku yan menumpuk, namun yang aku pikirkant etap dirimu, Dobe. Aku sadar aku tidak akan bisa melepasmu dan melupakanmu, aku sadar cinta kita terlalu kuat. Aku menicntaimu Naruto."

"Aku juga, Sasuke."

.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hallo semua, ini sebuah Fic yang sangaaaaaaaaaat pendek yang pernah gue buat, hahahaa, hanya sebagai permintamaafan gue karena sudah lama tidak update Fanfic. Yaaah— sekarang gue sangat sibuk sekali, setelah memasuki masa SMK. Kemarin2 juga niat mau nerusin Fic, tapi juga sibuk dengan kegiatan MOS sama MOGD.

Asal kalian tahu, bukannya sombong, nilai gue waktu UN SMP, itu lumayan bagus, terus sama Mamski, gue disuruh masuk SMK favorit suruh ambil jurusan keuangan. Yaelaaah— padahal gue pengennya masuk jurusan Animasi, gue kan bakat di situ :v. dan lo pada harus tahu, jurusan Keuangan tuh ribet banget di SMK gue, katanya jurusan unggulan sih, jadinya ya ribet. Tiap hari gue berangkat pukul 6 pagi, pulang pukul 3 sore, belum nambah pelajaran les, pulang 6 sore. OMG Hello~.

Malemnya gue harus ngerjain banyak tugas, yahh~ tiap hari gue dapet Pe-eR broo! Kasihan yaa nasib gue, -_- kagak kayak anak Animasi yang nyantai tapi oke, seminggu 2x masuk siang, Pe-eR jarang, dan pelajarannya Cuma ngegambar. -_-

Lalu guee apaaaaah—! Tiap hari Cuma ngitungin duit imajinasi.. ada duit beneran, tapi bukan duit gue, yaelaaaah nasib!

Tapi gak apalah, nurut sama orang tua, moga aja barokah. Amiiin~~~!

Sorry curcol! :v

Oh iya sampe lupa. Makasih udah baca Fic ini~ jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^^_o


End file.
